Caught in the rain
by GohanRULEZ
Summary: It's weird how a storm can bring two people together.Joeyxtea READ PROFILE FIRST! I take flames.


I've checked the Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction area and I saw that there are no Jono\Anzu fics! What the hell! I'm I the only person who thinks Jono and Anzu should be together!?

(tumble weed rolls by)

(Twitches)Well,Despite that,I still am going to write!!

I own nothing ok!? Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi-sensei,Tv Tokyo,Shonen Jump and 4kids,(unfortunately)

* * *

"Oh man,I don't believe this!"Anzu Mazaki yelled."I hate this! it's raining and I don't have my umbrella! I have to get out of this storm!" She was right,the rain was coming down hard. Anzu had to get out of it knew she couldn't get to her house without getting sick then saw a house that looked familiar it was the house of her friend and current loves interest;Katsuya Jonouchi."Why him? of all the houses why did if have to be his?" Anzu moaned.

Recently she have had some problems involving Jonouchi,mainly fighting her feelings over him.

"Ok Anuz,you have two choices; One:stay out here and get sick,or Two:go in and ask Jonouchi if I can stay the night." (sigh) "One sided choice." she sighed as she walked up to door and knocked loud enough for him to hear."I'M COMING!!ONE MINUTE!" He yelled from the other he opened the door opened,Anzu let out a small gasp,he wasn't wearing a shirt.'_Whoa I didn't know he was ripped_.' she thought.

"A-Anzu-cahn?,what are you doing in this kind of weather?" he asked.

"I was walking home from my job and it started to rain,can I stay here?" she blurred out.

Jonouchi was blushing deeply after hearing that."I-I guess so ." he said,moving aside so she can come in.

She took off her jacket and gave it too Jonouchi to hang up."UGH" She groaned. "What's wrong?" Jono asked."My cloths are wet,and I don't have anything else to were!" she whined.

Jonouchi noticed Anzu's breast were showing thought her wet shirt,quickly turning his head to the other side.

'_Whoa,Anzu-chan's chest us showing!Don't look,or she knock my lights out_.' he said to himself,mentally.

"Jonouchi-kun?" Anuz called to him,breaking his train of thought.

"Uh...Yeah?" He replied.

"I just noticed,you called me 'Anzu-chan'? Why?" She asked.

'_Dammit!_' He mentally screamed.

"Uh...well...Let's go get you a shirt for tonight,kay!?" Jonouchi said blushing,quickly turning around,walking into his room.

Anzu walked into Jonouchi's room and was surprised at what she saw;His room was Clean!Last time she went there,it was a total mess.

"Wow,Jonuchi-kun,your room is clean.I'm impressed." She told him."Last Time I was in here,it was a complete mess."

"Thanks." He said to his brunett friend." Don't worry,Shizuka(I think that's how you spell it)left some of her cloths here,again."he told her,handing her a long White t-shirt ." It's the only thing I could find,sorry" he apologized.

"It's ok." She said,Anzu walked out of his room into the bathroom to change.

"Anzu-chan,leave your clothes on the bin,ok?" He shouted.

"OK!" She replied.

Anzu walk out in Shizuka's t-shirt,Jonouchi blushed once again.

_'Wow,she looks beautiful_.' he thought to himself.

"Jonouchi-kun,please don't stare at me like that." Anzu blushed.

"S-Sorry." He stutter.

Anzu knew she had to say something to break the silence.

"S-so,Jonouchi,why were you shirt-less before?" She asked.

'_Niiiiiiiiice,Anzu_.' She slapped herself mentally.

"Oh,well you see I had just got out the shower when you came."he explained.

"Oh,ok." she replied.

Neither one said anything from what seemed like forever.

"So..." Jono started.

"So...who was your day?" She asked.

"Fine! Fine." Jono yelled.

While trying to think of something to say,the light began to fickler.

"Huh?" the two teens notice the lights.

"What's going on?"Anzu asked.

"Must be the storm."Jono said.

"Do you think the power will go out?"

As if on Que,the lights went out.

"I'd call that a yes." Jono sighed,walling out of the room.

"Jono-kun?" Anzu called.

"I'll be back.I'm gonna get some flashlights." He reassured her.

Jono walked back in moments later with two flashlights and passed one two Anzu.

"Thanks." Anzu thanked him.

"Not a problem." Jono smiled.

Anzu smiled back at him and started to blush.

"So...I guess I'll go now." Jono turned towards the door.

"Jono-kun,what's wrong?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing.I'm going to sleep on the couch." He explained.

"Wha?" Anzu looked confused.

"Uh...well...You should sleep on the bed,I don't mind." Jono said,smiling.

As Jonouchi left,he felt something grab his hand.

"A-Anzu?"

"Please don't leave,Katsuya-kun." She said almost pleadingly.

Jonouchi sighed.

"Ok,I'll stay."

As the storm raged,Anzu got closer to Jonouchi.

"Anzu-chan,you ok?" Jonouchi asked.

"Not Really." She answered.

"Every since I was a kid I was after of storms like this."She began."My brother always use to sing me to sleep." Jonouchi looked had no idea Anzu had a brother.

Jonouchi-kun,you remind me so much of him." Apon hearing those,his heart felt like it spilt in two."So,you think of me as a brother?" He asked he,his voice fill of sorrow."No,I think of you as more than that,I think of as some one I can trust with my life.I think of you as some one who makes me feel good every time I see you.I see you some one who I want to spend the rest of my life Jonouchi...I...I...I love you!"

Anzu ran into his arms,sobbing lightly.

Jonouchi wrapped his arms around Anzu's waits,bring her closer to him.

"Anzu...I love you,too." He said to her.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! I'll been waiting for so long! I thought ypu didn't love me,Anzu you have no idea how happy I am!"

He brought her face closer to his,and closed the gap the a kiss

"I love you,Anzu Mazaki."

"I love you,too,Katsuya Jonouchi."

The two layed beside each other,there arms wrapped around each other as the drifted in to sleep.

* * *

Ok,I will make a 2nd chapter and it will be a lemon,so...yeah.


End file.
